


Viewing History

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Tettere being Tettere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Tettere to be awkward about anything. So why the hell was it that Tettere got jittery every time Elef came home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Permony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permony/gifts).



Tettere had been acting strange lately.

Not that Tettere hadn’t already been strange in the first place. Hell, the first time he met his flatmate at the start of the semester, the guy had been gleefully rimming the eye socket of one of those plastic skulls you can get at the party supply store. But it wasn’t like Tettere to be awkward about anything. Elef had never seen him be embarrassed or nervous about anything, even if a situation warrants such emotions—Tettere just plays it off like the most natural thing in the world and smiles the problem away.

So why the hell was it that Tettere got jittery every time he came home?

Elef liked to think that he doesn’t judge anyone unless they were a true asshole; it was a habit he picked up from his foster father. And Tettere’s not a true asshole, so there was no reason Tettere would have any reservations against him. It didn’t make any sense.

Elef opened the door to their flat to catch Tettere hurriedly shutting off the television.

“Oh, Elef,” Tettere acknowledged cheerfully, making sure to smile extra wide at him—but Elef didn’t miss the slight stutter. “You’re home early. I thought you had a meeting with your department mentor this afternoon.”

“Zvolin just wanted to give me some books to use for my thesis paper,” Elef replied, starting to piece things together. Had he been watching porn? Knowing Tettere and the people he hangs out with (including and especially the campus sex fiend, Idolfried Ehrenberg), it wasn’t that much of a stretch. Still, Elef thought it was strange that Tettere chose to be embarrassed about porn considering he was unabashed about the rest of his sexual preferences.

“Is that so? Ah, the life of a literature major must be hard. You should probably put those books down in your room.”

 _So he’s trying to get me to leave the living room, huh?_ Elef thought. “Nah, I can just leave my bag here for a little. I’m tired from the walk anyway.”

Elef dropped his book bag by the couch and dropped himself down onto the space next to his flatmate, who sported a very obvious look of alarm on his face. Elef grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table, but Tettere held his wrist in place.

“Oh, uh, Elef, I think the TV’s broken. I was going to call the repair person to fix it, so you shouldn’t touch it.”

Elef blinked. Fine, he’ll play along—even if it’s only to outmaneuver Tettere at his own game.

“Yeah? What’s wrong with it?”

Tettere did his best to maintain eye contact, which was rather impressive. “I think it’s the monitor; nothing’s displaying on it.”

They stayed in that position for a few moments, with Elef obviously not buying it, before he pressed the power button on the remote. As he suspected, the monitor was just fine and showed the menu to RevFlix.

“Not working, huh?”

“W-Well…”

Elef looked over at the screen. It was the history of movies and shows that had been watched. Surprisingly, none of them were porn. In fact, the list of things that had been watched seemed to be zombie movies.

“This is it?” Elef asked, turning to look at Tettere in confusion. “Why the hell were you worried about me catching you watching zombie movies?”

Tettere’s expression was shocked. But what’s there to be shocked about?! “Elef, you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad, idiot.” Elef breathed a sigh as he reclined back against the couch. All that fuss over Tettere watching zombie movies. He can see Tettere’s features soften and a relieved smile appear—Elef couldn’t help but smile back. Everything seemed so silly. “I mean, why would I be? Everyone likes a good zombie killing every now and then.”

Tettere blinked. “Oh, so… you like watching it because they _kill_ the zombies?”

Elef looked at Tettere. “Well… why else would you watch a zombie flick?”

Silence settled between them until the moment Elef briefly recalled one of the many facets of Tettere’s sexual profile.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Tettere immediately caught on that perhaps Elef had not entirely grasped the situation correctly, “Elef, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m… I’m not mad,” Elef said—and he really wasn’t. He's regretting pushing the subject as far as he had, but he wasn’t mad. “Do whatever you want. You know I don’t judge.”

Tettere breathed another sigh of relief with a small laugh hanging on at the end as he took the remote from Elef’s loosened grip. He pressed a few buttons and resumed what he had been watching before the entire fiasco started. Elef crossed his arms and tried to pay attention to the action instead of his flatmate. After all, he won’t judge.

…Well, he’ll judge a little bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Permony for the idea and also for convincing me to change Netflix into RevFlix


End file.
